I Couldn't Save You Because I'm A Failure
by xxxRavensClawxxx
Summary: An alternate version of Too Late and Those Given Wings. Set in future.


**Because I am always changing myself, I thought 'Why not change your stories?' This is Too Late, but opposite. Now it's Rainbow Dash who dies, and Scootaloo regretting everything. Rainbow won't fall, though, because she can fly. Scoot will also be able to fly, she'll be in her teenage years for this. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own My Little Pony, Laura Faust and Hasbro do.**

Scootaloo walked out of the coliseum arena with the Wonderbolts, all congratulating each other on another great performance. Except for the youngest orange pegasus. She excused herself from the following party and flew to the locker rooms. She had a date to get to.

After changing out of the Wonderbolts flight suit, she dashed out of the coliseum for good and took off for the ground. Ignoring the faces of Sweetie Belle and Apple Bloom like every time she did this, she flew all the way to the edge of the Everfree Forest. Searching, she finally found what she was looking for.

A cloud in the shape of a cross over a small mound of dirt.

A flash of rainbow darted across the vision of everypony in the Cloudsdale coliseum, and a brilliant flash signaled that Rainbow Dash had done her signature trick, a Sonic Rainboom. After about half an hour of standard routines and stunts, Dash called for everypony's attention.

"Excuse me. I have been working on a new trick. Would you all like to see it?" Deafening cries of 'Yes!' filled the air, and the cyan pegasus grinned. Calling off the other Wonderbolts, she prepared to start when another flier was next to her.

"Scootaloo! What the hay are you doing out here?"

"Sorry sis, but this trick isn't safe. You almost died last time!" Scootaloo protested. Rainbow Dash pushed her to the side and took off, and Scoot was held back by some other Wonderbolts members.

"Don't worry," they comforted, "if anypony can pull this off, Dash can." The younger member of the Wonderbolts nodded and watched.

Scoot didn't know why she hadn't tried to stop her harder. It was obvious she was doomed to fail, but she just had to give her older sister a bit of a chance. She was wrong. She shouldn't have given her a chance at all.

Rainbow Dash could be seen climbing up into the sky, higher and higher and higher still. Finally, when the ponies in the stadium were tiny specks, she stopped her ascent and paused.

"Let's do this." She whispered to herself, then folded her wings and plummeted, forming her body so that it increased speed. Falling, falling, falling. Past the coliseum, through the clouds, the earth coming nearer and nearer. Dash prepared to open her wings to sharply turn upwards.

"Hey big sis." Scootaloo whispered to the grave. Looking around, she smiled. "Even in death, you still have to dare to face danger." Not as if the grave had anything to fear. Twilight had put a defense spell on the area so that nopony could enter, with the exception of those who actually knew Rainbow Dash.

"Why did you have to pull that trick?" She asked, even though the pony she wanted an answer from was dead and gone. "That stupid, daredevilish trick. The one I said would be the death of you." A thought lingered on the line between her conscious and subconscious minds.

I hate it when I'm right.

A sickening crack sounded. A cloud of dust rose from where the cyan pegasus had hit the ground. Nopony even moved for a second, not believing that they had just seen the great Rainbow Dash actually fail a stunt.

That didn't last, and Scootaloo led the Wonderbolts to get their fallen leader. Gently moving her, they flew with all speed to the hospital in Ponyville. Scoot looked at her big sister. Tears and gashes in her skin from the rocks and such covered her body, and her wing was bent at a sickening angle.

She silently asked the forces of death to spare her mentor, leader, and sister.

Scootaloo looked at the sky. Her purple mane was a shade darker in the rapidly-approaching evening. The sky was clear from her recently put together Weather Team. The sun was red as it slowly sank behind the horizon. The combined colors reminded her of the mane of her hero and sister. Of her Rainbow Dash.

"How is she, Doc?" Scootaloo asked worriedly. Doctor Redmane sighed.

"She will live. It took several operations, but she is stable. You could go in, if you want." The teenager nodded, and the stallion led her to the room the fallen Wonderbolt was in.

Rainbow Dash lay in a hospital bed, ironically in the same room she had been in when she had broken her wing in her last major trick. Tubes went into her leg to supply blood and plasma, and her wing was propped up in a cast. This was _way _worse than the last time she had been in a hospital, but she had a brave look on her face.

The door swung open, and in walked Scootaloo. Dash smiled and beckoned to the chair next to her bed.

"Hey kid."

"Hey sis." Scootaloo replied. An awkward silence filled the air, until Scootaloo finally broke it.

"How bad is it?" Rainbow Dash frowned.

"Doctor Redmane says I only have a broken wing and a deal of lost blood. Nothing _my _awesomeness can't handle." Scootaloo nodded in relief.

A white mare came in soon afterwards.

"Ms. Scootaloo, you have to leave now, but you can come back tomorrow." The orange pegasus nodded and got up to leave, hugging her adopted sister before trotting out the door.

Dash sighed as soon as she was alone. She stared at the instruments that measured her failing heartbeat, watching plastic bags slowly drain fluids into her bloodstream. She knew she shouldn't have lied to Scootie, but she couldn't have told the truth.

The truth that she suffered from a punctured lung. Internal bleeding from the long fall from the Cloudsdale coliseum. A concussion from smashing into the unforgiving ground.

The doctors said she would be okay, but she could feel that her time was near. She thought back to her past.

Saving the Wonderbolts from a fate she now suffered, meeting Twilight Sparkle in Ponyville so many years before, adopting Scootaloo as her younger sister. And of being the Wonderbolts leader for over 5 years.

Suddenly having an idea, she pulled out a piece of paper ad wrote out a letter to the pegasus she loved so dearly, realizing she was about to pass away. Finishing, she put it on the table, looking at the world one last time. Smiling, she exhaled and passed into the realm of darkness known as death. Her last thought before completely fading caused a final tear to be shed.

I'm dying a failure.

And the rest, thought Scootaloo, is history.

Bounding into the hospital, Scootaloo took the flight of stairs that led to Rainbow Dash's room in ease. When she got there, though, she found ponies crying. Twilight Sparkle, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Spike, Rarity, Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, and Fluttershy. Pinkie was crying the most.

"What's going on?" she asked in confusion. Twilight moved her tear-filled eyes to look at the filly.

"Scootaloo, sweetie. Rainbow… Rainbow Dash passed away last night."

Instantly, the world passed out from underneath her. Tears trickled down her cheeks, not daring to believe it, but knowing it was true.

"No… NO! She couldn't die, she said she wasn't badly hurt. She said she'd be okay!" The older pony pulled the crying pegasus into a hug.

"She probably lied to make you not worry. She had severe injuries from her fall." Then she pulled out a piece of paper from her bag.

"This was found on the bedside table. It had your name on it." The citrus-colored filly opened the letter carefully.

_My dear Scootaloo,_

_If you're reading this, than I have really passed away instead of blacking out. I shouldn't have pulled that stunt at the arena. You were right._

_I want you to know that I love you still, even though I am dead. I haven't said that to anyone since I was a filly. My father died in a tornado before I was born, and my sister flew away shortly before my mother was killed in a storm. You lit up my world for the first time in years._

_I will see you again someday. I leave my cloud home, the Wonderbolts leader title, and all my possessions to you. Enjoy them._

_I love you, kid._

_Your big sister,_

_Rainbow Dash_

Scootaloo pulled the letter to her chest and cried silent tears, thinking one thought.

I love you too, Dash.

That letter was still in her new cloud home that had once belonged to Rainbow Dash, framed on her wall. Scootaloo vowed never to forget her older sister, with a certainty in her heart. Then she whispered a last 'I love you' to the grave before flying up to the clouds. She knew one thing too: Rainbow Dash missed her as well.

She was right.

**Done! Okay, I think I have exhausted making Scoot and Dash die, so I am off to Pinkie probably. I will write at least one death fic for each of the Mane 6. See you then!**


End file.
